the legendary forbiden love
by morge
Summary: this is the story of a girl who is destined to collect all 100 mystical gems in order to end the war between the vampires,mafia,underworld and the magical kingdom.if she will have a relationship with her guardians she cannot complete the gems.love or fate
1. Chapter 1

the legendary forbidden love

The origin

Long time ago, people would say that a star from heaven will fall and this mystical star contains great power, power to rule the 4 kingdoms; vampire, mafia, underworld and magical kingdom.

One day a young girl named Shoku saw a falling star near by so she followed where it landed. When Shoku found where the star is,she found the most beautiful and magical creature that anyone could saw. The star said to Shoku, "little girl you are destined to tell all 4 kingdoms that I, the magical star have fallen from the sky. Every part of me will become a powerful gem, and this gems contains a specific power, but only the legendary princess can use the gems full power, but before that she must first find all of her 4 guardians: water, fire, air and nature. And she must not fall in love with her guardian, if so the gems will forbid her to find the other remaining gems. And in exchange for this favor, I will give you a gift, a gift that could see the future." After that the star glowed and her body became gems, Shoku tried to touch the gems, but the gems suddenly falter in different ways. After that Shoku ran home and she told her mom right away. Morning came and shoku and her mom spread the news and all of the 4 kingdoms became greedy with power. Every gem that they found they would use it to turn down a kingdom and be more powerful. And that started the war between the 4 kingdoms.


	2. Chapter 2

The oracle

One day the leader of the mafia, Kyo Sasagawa, was undercover inside the magical kingdom to know their plans, but unexpectedly he met a beautiful maiden, Cornelia Cross. He didn't know that the maiden was the princess of the magical kingdom. When he decided to court Cornelia, he searched the whole kingdom till he saw the royal carriage and there he found that Cornelia was the princess. He followed the carriage to the castle and declared his love. The king and queen thought of it thoroughly and agreed. "If the mafia and the magical kingdom were to merge, we will be stronger than the others." The king said proudly.

After a year that they got married, Cornelia got pregnant. So they wanted to have their oracles be told. So they seek the mountain called Lion to find the old woman called Shoku. "Good day Shoku, my wife is pregnant and we are hoping if we can have our oracles told" asked the king.

Shoku began chanting with pride. Suddenly Shoku spoke," my queen the baby you are having is a beautiful girl and she is destined to rule the 4 kingdoms and by this the bloodshed will end." The king and queen was very happy with the oracle. But Shoku's face suddenly changed," but in exchanged of this peacefulness, a life must be sacrifice." While looking at the queen. "No! That can't be. Take me instead" yelled the king. The queen holds the king's hand and the king stopped talking and looked away. "it's ok, isn't this what we wanted? To have peace between the 4 kingdoms for our children? So its ok to have a small sacrifice, and besides, she still have you right?" the queen said with a smile. Shoku continued," but before she could lead she must first complete all 100 gems. " Shoku gave a butterfly necklace to the queen, " she will put the gems here. But remember, she must not fall in love with her guardian or the gems will forbid her to find the other gems." Shoku gave the oracle; they thank them and went home. Days passed and everyone knew about the oracle and tried to kill the child inside the queen but they all failed because the queen was said to be the strongest warrior, but each day that passed the queen became weaker because f her pregnancy. They kept it a secret. Till one day Cronus , the leader of a rebellion knew about this and planned a secret attack. His gang made an underground passage around the kingdom. While Clarisse, the queen's guardian of wind and Daniel the king's guardian of fire was dating inside the garden, Clarisse tripped. "potchi!" Clarisse shouted. "haha! Potchi? Your very clumsy." Daniel said while laughing. "sheesh! Wait, what did I tripped on?" Clarisse said curiously . They looked behind them and saw a big roc. "you mean you really didn't saw that? Haha!" Daniel said while teasing Clarisse. But Clarisse didn't mind Daniel and continuously looked around. "hey! Where are you going clumsy? Haha!" "shut up and come here. Something is wrong here." Daniel stopped laughing and became serious. "why is there a big rock here? The king hated to change things Daniel help me get rid of before the king sees this." Clarisse ordered. They both lifted the rock and found a tunnel below it. "What the.. I don't remember having an underground passage path here." Daniel shouted. "Let's find out where this path leads." Clarisse added. They followed the underground path and found Cronus and his gang having a meeting. "The queen is getting weaker and were getting stronger!" crunos and his gang shouted with full force. "Where gonna strike midnight so get ready!" Clarisse and Daniel heard everything and returned to the palace as fast as they could. "Sorry to barge in your highness but we found an underground path that leads to Cronus's gang and we heard that they are planning to strike the place by midnight." The king and the queen was shocked after hearing the news and ordered to maximize the security around the palace but not to give any idea that they already knew about the attack. Midnight came and crunos attacked the palace.


End file.
